Lissa/Awakening Quotes
Event Tile *"Whoa! Did I just step on something? I hope I didn't break it..." (item) *"I'm trying to be more ladylike, but I think I might've pulled a pinky muscle..." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. Gotta keep up with the others, after all." (weapon exp) Relationship Tile Asking - Normal *"Hey, what are your dreams for the future? Sometimes I feel like life has no direction." (dreams) *"How come you vanish after each battle? Do you have a hobby or whatever?" (free time) *"Hey, how come you're in such a great mood? ...New haircut?" (happy) *"It’s nice having strong people like you around. Can we team up next time?" (team up) Replying - Normal *"I want to be a proper lady like my sister. ...But don't tell anyone I said that." (dreams) *"I keep an eye on my brother. He’s always breaking stuff when he trains." (free time) *"No, I’m just glad the two of us got to talk! There’s always too many people around." (happy) *"Okay! I'll do my best. Together we can take whatever the bad guys throw at us." (team up) Asking - Chrom *"You have any dreams for the future, Chrom? Sometimes I feel like life has no direction…" (dreams) *"You seem busier than ever these days, Chrom. Anything important?" (free time) *"Hey, Chrom, how come you're in such a great mood? ...New haircut?" (happy) Replying - Chrom *"I make sure you don’t break stuff! Emm was furious when you smashed up the palace." (free time) Asking - Emmeryn *"What do you dream about, Emm? You should be thinking about your future." (dreams) *"Emm, where do you wander off to these days? You need to stay where it's safe." (free time) *"Hey, Emm, how come you're in such a great mood? Did you remember who I am?" (happy) *"Emm, let's fight together during the next battle. I want to show you how strong I got!" (team up) Replying - Emmeryn *"I want to be a proper lady like you. You're my dream, Emm!" (dreams) *"I make sure Chrom doesn't break stuff! You were mad when he smashed up the palace." (free time) *"No, but you'd look beautiful no matter how dirty your face got. I miss you, Emm." (happy) *"Of course, Emm! I'll never let anybody hurt you again. I promise!" (team up) Asking - Married *"You’re not hurt, are you, (name)? Don’t do anything reckless." (promise) *"(Name), you look so handsome today. I feel like a slob in comparison!" (compliment) *" I love you, (name). I just know we’re going to be together forever!" (love) *"What have you got there, (name)? And don't try to hide it from me!" (gift) Replying - Married *"I’m fine. Trust me. ...Now stop scowling! I’m not gonna die. I promise." (promise) *"Stop it, you tease! I know I’ve got a long way to go before I act like a lady." (compliment) *"Thanks, (name). I never get tired of hearing that. I love you, too!" (love) *"Oh! This is my special health tonic. I was gonna save it for when you needed it." (gift) Asking - Child *"Let’s train for a bit, Owain/Morgan. I can hold my own as a Shepherd!" (train) *"Hey, Owain/Morgan, why don’t you let me buy you something? I’m your mother, right?" (gift) *"Are you hurt, Owain/Morgan? Let me get my staff." (concern) *"What was the future like for you, Owain/Morgan?" (story) Replying - Child *"You’re on! ...Oh, look at the time. Can we take a rain check?" (train) *"Thanks! How about a nice dress? Something regal." (gift) *"I, uh, wouldn’t worry... You certainly are a bundle of energy, Owain/Morgan." (concern) *"Well, believe it or not, I fought with the Shepherds like the rest. The court was too stuffy for me. Gotta follow your dreams, right? Same goes for you, Owain/Morgan. So what if people mock you? Believe in yourself!" (story) Level Up *"I think I'm ready for the front lines!" (6+ stat ups) *"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve!" (4-5 stat ups) *"Hey, look at me go!" (2-3 stat ups) *"I really have to do better than this... (0-1 stat up) *"I've come so far since meeting Robin." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Ta-da! Do I look good or do I look GREAT?!" Armory *"I love shopping! Oh...for me?! Thanks!" (buying) *"Hey, Robin, which will fetch the most gold?" (selling) *"Thanks! I could use a stronger weapon." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Is that a crack in the wall? Chrom is always breaking things during training..." (misc) *"I'm doing great today! I wonder why...? I guess I'll just go with it." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Oh! Good morning, Robin. Taking a break already? (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Need a break, huh?" (day) *"Oh! Good evening, Robin. You deserve a break." (evening) *"Hello, Robin. I was just getting ready to tuck in." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin! Got anything exciting planned today?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin! Here’s to another lively day!" (day) *"Hello, Robin! It got dark so fast." (evening) *"Hello, Robin! I’m getting sleepy. *Yaaaaaawn*" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Roster Chrom's tomboyish little sister, the princess of Ylisse. With nary an ounce of snobbery in her nature, she is among the most likable and approachable of the Shepherds. The girl most likely to snort. Born on March 6th. Help Description A Shepherd, and Chrom's little sister. Eager to prove herself. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Please stay strong!" *"Here goes!" *"You can do it!" *"Go get 'em!" *"Come on!" *"I've got you!" *"It's alright!" *"Alright!" *"Now or never." *"Look out!" *"I got you!" Dual Strike *"What a loser!" *"Got'cha now!" *"My turn!" *"Don't forget me!" *"Have some of this!" Support Guard *"You all right?" *"Be careful, yeah?" Defeated Enemy *"Right." *"Well, that's that." *"I'm sorry." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Hey, thanks!" *"Nice save!" *"Wow!" *"Phew." Critical *"You asked for it!" *"This one might hurt!" *"I may surprise you!" *"Clear a path, everyone!" Defeated By Enemy *"Augh!!" Death/Retreat Category:Quote